


all you have

by phidari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Loneliness, Mutually Unrequited, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Dirk Strider, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Strider Manpain, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do love her. You've just conveniently neglected to mention that it's not in the same way she loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you have

**Author's Note:**

> Writing to an exact word count is harder than one might think.

You were alone until you met Roxy Lalonde, but now you're sure you couldn't be happier.

You stay up until the wee hours of the dawn just chatting with her on Pesterchum, discussing video games or history or some artifact you found on a recent diving expedition. She'll say "I love you", and you have no choice but to reciprocate, whether with an "I love you too", a Han Solo-esque "I know", or just an insipid <3 emote.

You do love her. You've just conveniently neglected to mention that it's not in the same way she loves you.

Sometimes you feel bad for leading her on, but you have no other choice. She's all you have.

She's _all you have_ outside of the robots and A.I.s you've built to keep you company. She, on the other hand, is surrounded by other living people; they may not be human, but they're people all the same. To her you're just orange text on the internet, no different from Jane or Jake or UU. But if _you_ didn't have _her_ you'd have nothing.

So you tell her you love her the way she loves you, and sometimes you even fool yourself.


End file.
